My Maitre, My duty
by scaryprincess
Summary: Prequal of 'My Maitre, my Love'Harry is captured by the dark lord after running away from his abusive household, but he finds that he has to become subject to Voldemorts whims and desires as a slave, will he fall in darkness or love? M LV/HP slave/master
1. Prologe

My Maitre, my duty.

Prequel of 'My Maitre, my Love'. Don't have to read it, as this chapter story is set before. In this, Harry is captured by the Dark Lord after running away from his abusive household, but he finds this is is a far worse situation, as he is to be become subject to Voldemort's whims and desires? Will he fall in darkness or in love?

Scary: I finally got to do it! HAZZAH!

Leave a comment, please! I got me a beta she is totally awesome! Thanks My-Musings!

* * *

**Prologue~**

Harry watched, emotionless, as he became surrounded by black cloaked figures. It seemed his blank face unnerved some of them, who began to shift on their feet, but their wands and arms still erect, pointing at their foe. A few of the Death Eaters showed no need to hide their face from the proclaimed "Golden Boy", and their faces brought fond memories to the surface of Harry's emotionally and mentally damaged mind. One could say that he was insane, but nobody wanted to delude themselves that Harry Potter was a lost hope and no longer useful, like a toy in a spoiled child's hands; at first the child loves it, then, over time, he completely forsakes it when it finally breaks.

Harry Potter snapped in his so-called relatives house. Dudley, the spoiled child, just pissed him off that day with taunts and jeers, so he snapped.

Blood went everywhere.

The funny thing is, like anger, when you bottle up the urge to do magic, it's all the worse when it's cork pops free.

And they said Harry was the one insane, when Dudley himself now had a brilliant gift of speaking backwards. No one would believe that the angelic-faced boy tried to kill him with magical powers, so now he was the one who was a padded room with comforting white cotton arms wrapped securely around himself.

And what happened to his aunt and uncle? Taken away by the police for abusing a certain Harry Potter. They might even join their son soon, after, he Crucioed them. Of course, that was, before the police came.

You see, Harry just snapped, like an elastic band being pulled to its limit, or an overworked piece of clay cracking.

Harry himself looked like a post-war traumatic-stress victim. Once lively, burning jade eyes now dead like his mother's, with shadows under his eyes and pale skin. He wore sleeveless, black t-shirt under his black hoodie, baggy jeans, and worn out joggers.

He held his wand held tightly by his side, eyes flicking between the crowds of black cloaks and finally resting on the familiar faces.

"Potter," Lucius nodded curtly, his grey eyes surveying the Gryffindor, his blond straight hair in perfect order, unlike Harry's, which was slightly longer, nearly covering his left eye in a shaggy fringe, displaying his scar for all to see.

"Malfoy," Harry grinned chillingly, a little quirk he received when he found out it unnerved people to no end, especially when his eyes practically screamed "I wish I could rip out your heart with my bare hands".

"Aw, wittle baby Potter is all grown up" Bellatrix chortled in that mocking type of voice.

"Yes, in fact, I have, because, you know, logically, every year that passes, I get older."

Her insane smile fell, replaced with a scowl.

"Ah Potter, be nice or we will have to..." Lucius fingered his wand, "...take some drastic measures…"

"Okay, since you haven't killed me yet, what do you want? Or are you trying to get me to come willingly so that Riddle can kill me?" Harry shrugged. Either way, he was going to die, and it did not make him feel bothered to put up any resistance.

"And since I'm going to die, can you please tell your master to crawl back into whatever pit of hell he came from and die?" Harry said, dryly.

"Nice to see you too, Potter, and don't worry; I just wanted to see what daring stunt you're going to pull this time." A cold voice sounded out, filled with dark humour. A cold finger traced Harry's jaw.

"The feeling's mutual." Harry responded, icily.

The man chuckled, taking in the dark form of the teen, not concerned at all at the wand pointed at his heart; a very weak grip on the wand he saw. The Gryffindor was not really eager to fight, he could tell as he assessed the boy, ruby eyes lingering on the sleeve that shifted, showing white scars on his arm. Of course, the movement was sudden and the boy didn't know he saw. Voldemort wondered if any more scars covered the boy's body, becoming a tattoo of pain for the boy. Voldemort knew the boy wouldn't try and take his own life; far too much pride. The boy was like him in some ways.

Harry was lean and if he ripped of the boy's top, he would be able to count his ribs… the idea of ripping open Harry Potter's clothes sent delight through him that he thought he had no longer possessed.

Voldemort stood two heads taller than Harry, and the boy could only see the nightmarish ruby eyes peering at him though a metal mask.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and gently traced the contours of the other's face, making Harry freeze. The wand travelled down his neck, then up again to trace Harry's lips. Harry was frozen, not sure what to do, when a hiss of Parseltonue echoed though his head.

'_Perfeeeect'_

And then, Harry's entire world went black.

* * *

A/N: Yo! Thanks for reading! If you want me to continue, review please… oh yeah, I kinda plan for this fic to be really dirty and hardcore. That's a first for me, so any ideas or anything... I'm just dropping a warning so if you read the next chapters, you don't get up in arms about it. Slave/ Master Relationship…Was I the only one who snickered when Lucius Malfoy 'fingered' his wand? (Hehehehehehehehehe…) I have a dirty mind! I want to change it but I don't because it's funny.

Scaryprincess: hugs for all! If you review, that is… (Looks hopefully at readers)


	2. Wake up call

_Maitre_ Chapter Two ~ _Wake Up Call_

Still need beta, I'm busy, I make mistakes. I'M HUMAN!

Thanks for the reviews XD

Edited chapter by My-Musings, have some cake XD and a red panda hug!

* * *

Harry awoke groggily, finding that he was pressed against something warm. It was almost enough to send Harry asleep again, feeling slightly tingly, but freezing when he felt hands and fingers rub and pinch at his nipples. He was wide awake now…

"Morning, Pet," A dark voice said.

Harry gasped and tried to scramble away but the Dark Lord was persistent as he wrapped a arm around the waist of the once Golden Boy. The man just chuckled and as the sun came in, Harry could see the face of his kidnapper… someone who he didn't recognize! But the ruby eyes that were as crimson as spilt blood were a dead giveaway of who it was. The shoulder-length, wavy, dark brown hair, the pale skin, high cheekbones and a narrow (but there) nose was completely new to poor, confused Harry... especially the nose.

"Get off me, you fucking serpent!" Harry yelled, trying to pull away yet again, trying to ignore the fact he was very much naked, especially compared to the still heavily cloaked man who gave one (hard) twist and pull of Harry's nipple made Harry groan in pain, but he stopped struggling… a little less.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…what am I going to do with such a disobedient pet? So feisty… I heard what you did to your pitiful Muggle relatives, and for that, you earned yourself a clap on the back and a little information of how things are for now on." Voldemort hissed caressing the boy's cheek like he did in the Muggle street, causing a shudder of disgust though the boy.

_But that'll change, _Voldemort hid that thought in the very depth of his mind, along with all the things he was going to do to the boy. But the boy had to be house-broken first.

"What the fuck! _Just fucking kill me_!" Harry screamed, breaking the other from his train of thought, only to have the ruby eyes narrow as the man raised his palm and, with a loud noise of flesh meeting flesh, the Dark Lord backhanded the supposed saviour of the Wizarding world.

Voldemort smirked as the boy fell to the side by the force, a nice red hand mark forming on the boy's cheek. The stunned look on the boy's face was priceless. Voldemort almost wished he had a camera to see it again and again, the familiar stirring of his loins at the site and what a nice site it was; young youthful legs, defined muscle, a far too skinny body with white scars everywhere. It was some perverse pleasure that Voldemort got when he caused some of those scars.

The red lips of the boy pouted in surprise and pain, green eyes wide and glowing and ebony hair flowing around his head like a halo. But Voldemort's favourite would be the red mark that would surely bruise in the morning.

"No, Harry, Pet; I won't kill you." Voldemort cooed softly, like a mother to a sickly child.

Harry shuddered at the name Voldemort gave him. His cheek felt as if it were burning, as if the man's hand was made of fire. He almost expected to have third degree burns from it.

"I'm just going to humiliate you, torture you, claim you, and fuck you." Voldemort hissed, pushing the boy down forcefully, saddling the boy. The boy tried to struggle as the man had something silver reveal itself from out of Voldemort's long sleeves. It was a silver serpent with glowing red eyes, silver scales with shimmering blue veins around them, hissing at the once Hogwarts student.

Harry felt panic fill his entire core at the sight of the enchanted snake as it got closer, hissing, flicking out its crystal fangs that were filled with the same shimmering blue fluid, which made Harry came to the conclusion that it was a Potion of sorts.

"Severus created it for me… but you'll have to figure out what it does yourself." Voldemort growled, as the snake then leaped at Harry. Voldemort grabbed the boy's arms so not to block the snake as it locked around the boy's neck locking in place with a click. The snake held onto its own tail as if it was eating it, as the glowing red eyes of the snake turned into lifeless rubies.

Harry pulled away and tried to pull off the cold metal snake, but it wouldn't budge.

"Pet, don't hurt yourself. It won't come off unless I want it too, and I doubt that that will happen any time soon… it will stay on long after you're dead and buried and after you are nothing more than ash and dirt. They'll know that the Boy-Who-Lived was overpowered by Lord Voldemort. That's all, I assure you, you'll be remembered by; Lord Voldemort's pet." Voldemort chuckled.

"I am not your _pet_! And I'll never be!" Harry yelled as loud as his voice could handle. The man was still saddled on him and Harry could feel the hard clothed member of the man on top of him.

"Pet, you have no choice… tomorrow, I expect you to remember all the rules as I will only explain once. If you disobey the rules I'll punish you, _okay_?" Voldemort sighed, as if expecting an answer from the motionless boy under him as he slowly rocked his hips to create fiction, as his erection was getting quite hard to stand. He grew even harder in the obvious disgust on the boy's face.

Voldemort didn't wait for an answer as he continued.

"Rule number one, always address me as 'Master' or '_Maitre';_ French is such a lovely language, isn't it Pet? Rule number two, you are forbidden clothes both in this room and out of this room. Rule number three, obey everything I say or get punished but if you be a good pet, I'll give you a treat."

Voldemort pinched the boy's cheek, smiling as he continued. "If I order you to my bedroom, I expect you to be there…" Voldemort whispered, dangerously close to the boy, touching the snake collar affectionately, laced with lust. _Or else..._

Voldemort's eyes gleamed nightmarish red. "I suppose I'll give you the example of punishment, after all, I can't have my pet swear at me."He whispered in the shared seductive snake language with one last thrust. He opened up his cloak as his hand unzipped the trousers he wore, pulling out his engorged and throbbing member. He began to stroke himself.

Harry was trying to remove himself for out from underneath Voldemort, but two fangs pieced his skin on his neck, making him fall back on the bed, staring vacantly, eyes slowly going into a daze… The whole world, Harry was deaf to, except the hash intakes of breath and the hot liquid that spurted all over his lap.

A hand smeared it onto his chest. Voldemort let out a deep chuckle. "Don't worry, Pet; I'll be back with some _toys._" Harry heard a sound of a zip, retreating steps and the slam of door.

And a click of a lock. Harry paid no mind, his mind in a haze. He couldn't really think right now. He forced himself to sit up as everything was out of focus.

He dragged a finger in the cooling white liquid on his torso, abdomen, and thighs but collapsed on the bed, unable to hold himself up. He just curled up in a ball, feeling dirty… Harry sighed as his eyes fluttered closed. He knew no more.

* * *

TBC?

Scary: Yeah…I drugged Harry. I'm so fucking evil. No complaining; I said it was going to be kinky, so don't flame me.

The snake eating its own tail is a symbol of infinity, never ending…anyway hat off to anyone who figured that out. It is a symbol of Harry's 'never-ending' servitude to the Dark Lord. Anyway, thanks for the reviewer that mentioned toys. Any other ideas will be highly regarded and a thank you to all my reviewers, love you all XD Constructive is a-okay, I am fond of people and respect them when they have the intention to help, not hurt. Please review and receive a complimentary red panda hug (red panda's are super cute). You just leave a alert, then you receive a koala hug (cute), but if you flame, I'll set a dingo after you (DINGO'S ARE CUTE, BUT NOT WHEN YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM!)

*Dingo's are Australian native dogs


	3. Smack that

Scary: Sorry for the late update. I got a new computer and I will say this now…VISTA CAN GO TO HELL! (Clears throat) Well, at least I got it off my chest. Anyway, people have requested that I don't force Harry to be aroused, as we say, unwillingly, or submit. Harry isn't going to submit… but you guys do remember the collar around his neck, right? He really doesn't have a choice if a lust potion is injected in his system (that is a 'IF' scenieo), plus Voldie kind of wants to do Harry any means possible, and make the Golden Boy not so golden any more, to assure himself he is number one in the world. I think to have the boy who was supposed to destroy him under him and screaming, either in pleasure or pain, would inflate his ego a bit. Later on, he will care just a tad for harry!

Okay, Harry won't submit but honestly, something has to shift in his character for him to fall in love with the Dark Lord, and yeah, Voldie is going to be a total bastard to Harry in the first couple of chapters, and somehow in the middle they become on better terms… better seems to be a good word to use at this point of time. Okay, enough rambling from me!

In this chapter, Harry will be punished, so in a slightly sexual way from Voldie's point of view as for Harry it will not be pleasurable in any shape or form. So he is not going to submit under pleasure. Even though I want him to as it would make the story go a little faster, but I don't mind either way.

…I should totally go to prison for character abuse… (Continues to mutter darkly about the new computer)

Currently being edited by the wonderful My Musings! (Hugs)

* * *

Chapter three: Smack That

Harry's eyes fluttered awake as the world wouldn't stop swaying, finding himself in a place he did not recall. It seemed familiar.

He found that he was having hard time breathing. He smelt the strong smell of musk, and something between the smell of a vile potion and lavender. Harry's nose crinkled as he became more aware of what was around him; his face was in a pillow, as his hands were pulled till sore above his head, in cuffs attached to the head board, and well…he was fucking _naked_! Arse arched up as his legs were spread apart. Some leather straps surrounded his waist to a weight on the bed that seemed to be enchanted to stay there. Even though small, Harry couldn't move to straighten up in a slightly more decent position. He noticed shortly after that he couldn't at least bring his thighs together, because of those infuriating straps of leather around them being pulled tight and attached to the ornate bedposts. The chain, attached to a hoop, was being held in a wooden serpent's mouth.

The serpent's glowing red eyes leered at him in a way that made Harry really uncomfortable, even though they were just painted it felt like Lord 'bastard' was watching him. He tried to move his feet as they started to cramp badly, but were held together by silver cuffs with only two links of chain.

It was impossible to move, and Harry could feel a blush cover his body in a faint, but there, pink hue. He tugged desperately and after a tiring five minutes, Harry slumped his head as he couldn't move anymore.

This turn of events led him to think when was the last time he ate; all he really remembered was grabbing a hunk of cheese and a slice of bread in panic of what he did at the Dursleys, and as he had walked to get away, he was calm and proud of what he did. A year ago that would've made him sick, but now… Harry let out a mirthless chuckle and then, he froze he saw, in the corner of his tired jade eyes, the door creaking open slowly, revealing the last man he wanted to see, the collar around Harry's neck reminded him of the impending doom he had to suffer.

The glowing ruby's got closer as the man attached to them did, too; dark brown wavy hair reached to the man's shoulders as the said man was wearing a different outfit; gone with the heavy cloak as it was replaced with a black (go figure) long-sleeved shirt with no buttons, which to Harry, seemed quite modern in a sense and blew the whole idea of the conservative Dark Lord out the window.

It defined how skinny the man was, as well as having a slight muscled frame. As for trousers, they seemed to be made out of some sort of leather (not tight, mind you), which was a good thing, for if Harry saw the Dark Lord define anything in his lower region of his body, Harry would surely gouge out his eyes, and then find a sharp object to wedge in his skull.

Harry shifted his gaze to the dragon hide boots Voldemort was wearing, as that was how far he could look without dislocating his arm.

Voldemort got closer and smirked at Harry, looking at how delectable his bane of existence looked; so helpless, arched up and waiting to be dominated, like a bitch in heat, of course, minus the severe outrage present in the boys face as a emerald storm began to brew in those despised eyes. It was adorable how the boy pouted in anger; how Voldemort longed to taste those lips, that anger, that rage and the passion that came with it. Voldemort's _body_ longed for the younger boy, if the throbbing in his pants was anything to go by.

"My, what a lovely view." Voldemort sighed, moving out of Harry's vision and to what Harry could assume his…

_Oh, dear God!_ Harry shuddered as he was groped forcefully on the rear and then, on his limp manhood. Voldemort was brushing off some of the dry seed that he left on the boy, playing with the silt and fondling the younger ones ball sack. It was not pleasurable and Harry could feel the burn of bile in the back of his throat.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying to block it out. After awhile, it stopped, ending this humiliating experience even if for a short time.

"You _fucking_ bastard! You fucking touch me _again_, I'll fucking _kill_ you!" Harry screamed, fighting off hysteria that threatened to boil over in his very being as he struggled to get free.

Voldemort just narrowed and asked in a cold voice, "Now, Pet, if you keep swearing like that, you're only going to make this harder for yourself. Also, you have insisted on calling me other than the name I ordered you to call me."

"What '_Tom'_?" Harry sneered out the name in disgust, only to howl out in pain afterwards as the man ripped Harry's head up with such a force that with a small pop, Harry dislocated his arm. The pain so intense that he just sobbed, feeling moisture on his face, making him actually realise that he had started to cry.

"Now, Pet, I can fix your arm but you have to call me by my rightful status; I will not tolerate this type of behaviour. You are already being punished for swearing at me, and I wish for you not to get used to the pain." Voldemort hissed in the boys ear, palming the soft flesh between the boys legs, but the only response he got was a shudder in disgust.

"Pet, this will be the only time I will conduct punishment in the privacy of my chambers; the next time will be in places where my men will see you." Voldemort threatened to make it set in. "I might even let them conduct it… Bellatrix would love the chance to get to know you, do you understand?" He finished and waited for a response, stopping his molestations of Harry's body.

And Harry answered, biting the inside of his cheek till he tasted blood. He clenched his teeth. "Yes, _Maitre,_" Harry said sarcastically. There was no way that he was going to say it in English, and in his way of thinking, there was less chance to be understood.

As soon as he spoke, Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder and his shoulder stopped hurting. It felt as good as new.

"Good enough, now, your punishment for swearing at me, Pet…" Harry started to panic as he felt a blunt, smooth object near his entrance, but it moved to his cock, and then, back to his rounded rump and then...

_SMACK_!

Harry screamed, unable to move. Harry then realised that it was a wooden brush he was being hit with.

"Are you going to be a polite pet now?" Voldemort asked.

Harry couldn't even answer as Voldemort continued to hit him with the flat side of the brush

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Throughout the night until early morning, in the old manor in which he was being held, you could hear screams until it suddenly stopped.

"So, are you going to be a polite pet now? To me and my guests?" Voldemort asked, panting heavily in arousal as he had orgasmed a few minutes before he stopped belting the now bright red arse in front of him.

The boy just trembled and nodded his tear stained face. He mumbled "Yes, Maitre" with as much hatred as Harry could master at the moment, his voice rasping. He just glared at the pillow to avoid further punishment.

Voldemort just patted Harry's abused rump. There were blood on Harry's thighs and arse and the brush now dripped of Harry's blood.

Voldemort just walked to where Harry could see him and let Harry find out the reason why Voldemort didn't wear tight leather pants. Voldemort smirked and Harry just forgot his anger at the moment, blushing… but he just reverted his eyes, trying to hide his blush scowling at the pillow.

"I'll leave you now, as I have to choose another outfit. It seems I've ruined it. Sleep well, Pet…" Voldemort hissed amused.

A sharp pain started in Harry's neck, resulting for the once Golden Boy to black out in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

TBC?

Scary: please read and review and you'll receive a red panda hug!!XD…I keep making Harry sleep …? But if Voldie left him awake he would've hurt himself…I didn't really want to focus on Voldie's pleasure as this is about Harry and punishment. Teehee 'Smack that' was a good title, wasn't it?


	4. Upside downside world

Scary: WOOT! Thanks for all your support! It makes me happy inside ^_^ all my reviewers deserve a red panda hug! (Flings red pandas to readers)

Pipe fox: (stares oddly at author, and continues to lick it's paw)

Scary: SQUEE! PIPE FOX IS SO FUCKING CUTE! XD (hugs kitten) I got me a kitten and she's adorable! She's ginger that has defined markings on her face that reminded me of a _kitsune_ mask. So I called her pipe fox…It is a odd name I know but I usually just call her Fox or fox face

Pipe fox: meow (continues to lick)

Edited by My Musings love ya! XD

* * *

Chapter four: Upside, Downside world

"Ow…" Harry groaned. The cuts on his skin were now scabbed over, but still hurt like a fresh wound.

"Really, it's not that bad; the Dark Lord even healed the worst wounds." A snide voice muttered.

The voice made Harry's shoulders shoot up to his ears, as he could recognise that smug, egotistical voice even in a crowd; Draco Malfoy. Fuck.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in a shaky voice, facing the blond, who was in Death Eeater robes.

A thin blond eyebrow rose as Harry got closer, confusion swirling in the jade eyes as Harry jabbed the blond hard in the head, unrepentantly.

"Potter! What the-" Draco screamed, rubbing his sore forehead in pain, grey eyes burning angrily.

"You're real…" was Harry's quiet answer, ceasing his surprise attack.

"Of course I'm bloody real!" Draco roared, but froze when a glazed-over look appeared in Harry's eyes.

Harry muttered monotonously, "That's right. We're in Hogwarts, after all. I must be in the hospital wing after an accident. Voldemort making me his slave was just a nightmare…"

"Potter?"

"It was just a nightmare," Harry said brokenly, "Just go away, Malfoy," he hissed, looking away before the other boy could see the lone tear drip down the curve of his cheek.

Draco looked away awkwardly; he was sent in by his godfather to see if the boy was all right but what to tell him? Malfoys were never in the position to comfort; it was more a Hufflepuff thing and Severus didn't really tell him much. Draco let his eyes fall on the silver snake coiled around Harry's neck with ruby glittering eyes.

Draco flinched when Harry muttered, "Just fuck off!"

"Fine; I will, because you are a being an emotional prat!" Draco spat.

"Fine!" Harry yelled back, but neither of them moved.

"Well, aren't you leaving?" Harry asked.

"If I leave, you might hurt yourself." Draco answered with narrowed eyes.

"Hm, a Malfoy concerned. Never thought I'd see the day." Harry laughed bitterly.

"I'm not concerned for your sorry arse; I'm on fucking suicide watch, and judging your emotions, it's a good thing I'm here." Draco hissed.

"Does he know you're here?" Harry asked slowly.

"…The Dark Lord? Yes, he would kill me if I was here uninvited." Draco scoffed like it was the unthinkable. Actually, he was under the guise of giving the boy pain reliever potion when he woke up…odd for the Dark Lord to ask of such a thing, and how Severus jumped at the opportunity to help a 'Potter' was a little odd... and Draco didn't want to go into the oddness of him watching Potter sleep.

"Why are you here?"

"Much to your mistaken belief, I'm not here to make your life hell. My godfather asked me to see how you were."

An awkward silence then hastily invaded the room.

Harry let his eyes fall to an elegant chess board as the blonde just inspected his nails.

"Do you want to play?" Harry asked unsurely, as soon as he relaxed and made sure the bed covers left everything to the imagination.

"What?" Draco muttered, taken back, and a faint blush was present on his cheeks, misinterpreting what Harry meant.

"The chess board." Harry answered, obliviously unaware of the others lewd thoughts.

"Oh…" Draco answered, not wanting to sound disappointed or anything.

"Don't tell me Malfoy's a too superior for chess." Harry weakly chuckled.

Draco scowled. "No, in fact, we are very good at chess."

"Well? Let's play then." Harry asked again, and continuing to blush, "Could you look away for a second…I'm not wearing anything under here…"

Draco was tempted to spell the bed covers away but muttered, "I'll make the chess board come here, don't worry."

And as soon as that happened, they began the game, only this time Harry chose the black pieces while Draco ended with the white.

Odd thoughts about potter, Potter choosing the black instead of white… What an upside downside world.

* * *

Voldemort eye twitched as a very loud thought was broadcast throughout his castle from the Malfoy spawn of all people. He had such a lewd thought about his Pet, it was almost sickening, but at least he knew to keep his hands to himself. If he didn't, well, he'll have to cut them off. He would probably make his Pet cry; he had yet to take Potter's virginity… what he couldn't understand was what stopped him?

To make Potter his lover would be quite a big step, something Potter's already fragile mind couldn't handle.

"_It was just a nightmare"_

Did Potter truly not feel anything for him? He was the one who rescued the boy from being taken to Azkaban, the prudes called the Light. Darkness flooded those red eyes that would frighten any child as he though of something; he wanted the boy under him, that's for sure, but as a Pet, he is quite useless, though powerful... but if he played an active role …dangerous. Voldemort lusted for the power the boy had, as well as the boys' body. He always liked to keep trophies after all.

The boy hated him, but in a couple of months time that would change.

Voldemort lifted up a small vile full of blue glowing potion. If he put this in the collar he gave Harry, it would eject into his blood stream for longer lasting affects.

Voldemort chuckled. Soon Harry would realise that resistance is futile, as he will give his body to him.

* * *

TBC?

Scary princess: is this a filler chapter? Yes it is… sorry for it being short and taking so damn long Plz review though. Voldie is hot, but a murderer…


	5. clean but dirty

Scary: Arrrrgh! Sorry for being really slow at updating! All my teachers are setting assignments right before my buffer week because they can't give anything out that week…so I have had four assignments due in a course of one week also I've had a scare, I got the flu and I had to check if it wasn't swine flu (It wasn't thank goodness)

Xagnela: That's good to know

Xalura: Yes it is good that you are well enough to write

Scary: (narrowed eyes) what the hell were you two planning…?

Xalura/Xagnela: Nothing

Pipe fox: meow (FEED ME BITCHES!)

Scary: …hm, good thing I can't speak cat (goes off to get food)

Warning: This is a explicit chapter involving BDSM and other kinky shit that should broaden imaginations or scar people (thought I'll make up my lateness to have a very randy chapter) No flamers, because I told you so and any one flame me because of grammar and spelling be prepared to be offered the position of being my Beta

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 5: Clean but dirty

Harry sat perched on the bed wishing that Draco would visit again at least for a slightly more friendly company. Harry shuddered at the mere thought of Voldemort touching him again, he crossed his arms over his bare chest to gain some warmth, and Harry was not at all that comfortable at prancing around naked for the pleasure of his parents murderer as that is more disturbing then anything he could even imagine at the moment but little did he know that was soon to change.

Harry was shivering badly and looked longingly at the bathroom for a hot shower and a chance to relieve himself , Harry debated with himself as he slowly rose to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, tiptoeing silently as he went to turn the doorknob which flung open spookily revealing a lavish bathroom with a shower with such splendour the only thing that took away its beauty: was the strange table erected in the very centre made of what seemed to be a surgical, stainless steel table that Harry saw in muggle cop shows when they inspect the victim, it was then dripped at the edge end and if the manacles above and the leather straps to keep, Harry gulped, to keep a victim in place the only thing that proved it wasn't just for torture (like the Chinese water torture he had read about) was a mechanism made of pullies and springs was a rounded metal cylinder that was directed up the dip of the metal which made Harry come hurtling to the conclusion that it was indeed a torture device of a sexual nature and the very thought made him want to throw up.

Harry backed away slowly as the feeling of foreboding crept up his spine and he let out a scream when two possessive arms wrapped around his waist caressing his skinny frame as a dark voice which filled nightmares drawled,

"Pet, since when did I say you are aloud to go into this room?"

Harry bit his lip and held back the bile burning his throat as he tried to answer evenly without turning to insults but he was tempted to after the man pressed a finger to his abdomen waking him want to go to the toilet even more but he held on,

"Maitre, I just wanted to have a shower and go to the toilet" Harry answered monotonously looking away what he assumed Voldemort wanted, a submissive gesture; Harry was right as the dark lord chuckled what one could say warm but once you see where it was coming from it would be made clear that it was cold and cruel.

"I highly doubt pet,that you would've learnt your place after this short time" Voldemort laughed grabbing the scuff of messy, unwashed black hair forcing Harry's neck to be moved painfully to meet the smug smirk on the dark lords face at the glowing defiance in Harry's jade green eyes.

"Still a untrained mutt…I'll enjoy breaking you in and making you my little bitch" He whispered like the way he spoke was a sin itself dragging a finger across the adolescents pale cheek, Harry's nostrils flaring in anger and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He bit the dark lords finger, Lord Voldemort pulled out his finger with a hiss and ruby eyes blazing with anger as he raised his hand to back hand the ex-golden boy, Harry flinched away but the pain didn't come instead the dark lord put his hand down slowly inspecting his abused finger as a small drop of blood dripped away from the inflamed bite mark.

"Ow, that smarts… impressive pet, many a wizard has failed to make me bleed with the assistance of a wand yet you the Golden boy bites me" Lord Voldemort scowled taking the bleeding finger to his mouth

"Perhaps that is a warning _Maitre, _that if you put anything near my mouth it'll meet the same fate as your finger" Harry growled, blood dribbling down his chin which he then spat it out at the Dark Lord who had that god damned smile on his face, The dark lord just sighed grabbing a towel to wipe his face calmly which was a dangerous thing to behold.

"You mutt, are being disrespectful, you attacked me, and you have entered a room without my permission" Voldemort said coldly and mentioned, "I saw you looking at the shower perhaps I should assist you in cleaning …"

Perhaps it was adrenaline or foolish bravery and of which caused Harry to say,

"No matter what you do to me I'll never submit to you!" It even echoed and Voldemort looked at him with a gleam of darkness swirling in his ruby eyes as he answered,

"I love a challenge"

Harry paled, and Harry knew he would soon regret his words.

Harry stood his place struggling against the others hold , the dark lord then kneed the back of Harry's legs making him buckle unwillingly as he then dragged him by the hair making Harry yell in pain. Harry was easily pulled across the tiled floor dragging his rear as he struggled to pull the offending hand off his head which clawed in his scalp painfully.

"Pet if you keep struggling you're going to end up with less hair" Voldemort chimed ignoring the insults and cries of pain. Voldemort muttered something under his breath and Harry felt the snake collar constrict against his neck making him gag and gasp for air as Voldemort ignored the silent wheezing pleas for air as he flung open the shower door violently, if not angrily; the man seething about the incident he pulled the boy into the large shower flinging the nearly unconscious Harry against the tiled wall, with the aid of the slippery floor, Voldemort then soon muttered something in pastletounge that Harry was too tired to comprehend but it must have been a spell or something as the collar on his neck ceased to constrict.

He was left hunched over, his side hurting from the impact, coughing furiously and gagging as he threw up leaving only stomach acids as he hasn't eaten in awhile. Harry threw up in fear of dieing, which Harry felt sick to admit, he didn't look up for a long awhile as the man of nightmares stood by the table patiently in the shower the chains clanked loudly and the only other sounds were Harry's harsh intakes of air.

"Pet, it's time for your shower; and don't worry you will enjoy it as much as me"

Harry didn't move from the wall

"Pet, be good and walk to me…now" Voldemort hissed pointing a slender finger to his foot

Harry looked up holding back the tears as he stood up and walked slowly shoulders shaking in anger with the only thing that he could think of to stop from leaping at the man would be, 'I have no wand, he can make this a lot worse…he has control this time'

"Shush that wasn't too hard, was it Pet?"

Harry didn't answer only trembling when a arm wrapped around his shoulders and then being pushed onto the table forcefully so he was sitting , legs spread and apart forcefully by the dark lord who held back the boy successfully in Harry's weak struggles and with a flick of the dark wizards wrist the restraints sprang alive, wrapping around his thighs being pulled what it seemed apart painfully by the thighs and ankles revealing Harry member which hanged slightly over the dip as well as his balls , Harry flushed in embarrassment and shame at the position he was in that he even saw in some pawn that Dean had.

Harry as it seemed wasn't going to walk out with his virginity in tacked or have a romantic, loving experience, and the way the metal cylinder was positioned, it was enough to make him want to throw-up again. He was going to be raped by the darkest wizard known to date.

Before Harry's arms were pulled into place so he would be flat against the table with the shower faucet directly above him. He was pulled up so he could see Lord Voldemort holding, a vial of glowing blue potion.

"You know this is only an experimental potion, but the effects to say the least should be _interesting"_

Voldemort chuckled opening it and pressing it against Harry's mouth which Harry turned his mouth away clenching his mouth tightly, making the dark lord sigh, and pinch Harry's nose together to make him gasp and the vial potion was in his mouth sticking to his throat and burning as it travelled, Harry coughed harshly but it was only to get worse as the final restraints tried him down. Voldemort stripped down as well, his hard member jutting out proudly as he then turned on the water which felt like spiders crawling all over Harry's body. A finger began to tease the boys entrance and a hand press against Harry's abdomen which has long by now started to hurt from his protesting bladder.

Why did everything feel so sensitive now? Harry questioned himself as the answer came to him; the potion. Harry groaned when he couldn't take it anymore as he released and a stream of urine dripped of the table and into the flowing stream of water that rushed into the drain constantly.

"Really pet, you were never toilet trained were you? I should get you a litter box till you know how to behave like a good pet" Lord Voldemort said tauntingly as Harry spasmed slightly as it felt slightly pleasurable releasing

Harry shuddered when the hands ran up to his chest stroking the pink peaks and pinching them roughly making Harry cry out, in a mixture of pain, pleasure and the water streaming all over his body constantly making him shiver as he imagined spiders

"What else should I do? The potion I gave you seems to be working…" Voldemort said in coy innocence drumming his fingers against the boys flesh smirking as he whispered,

"Have you ever been touched before pet?" he dragged his nails down from the boys chest to the half hard member of the boy and then dragging a finger across it making Harry shudder from disgust and unwanted pleasure. Harry only glared back to the Dark lord with as much hate he could muster.

"I bet little pet, you wish to be touched until you beg for more, but you have to prove that you deserve to be touched" Voldemort hissed cupping the boys balls and squeezing tightly making pain shoot up Harry's length, in red hot pain making him scream.

"But of course when your nice and hard pet, I continue to squeeze you till you can't take any more until you scream as you come hard between your thighs it dripping making your entrance sleek…" Voldemort said sultrily and Harry ignored the burning heat running though his body, his cock fully hard and tip glistening with water and a milky white fluid that was quickly washed away, while his body burned in the heat his heart and mind lay untouched. Voldemort frowned at the boy's reaction and the hazy, but defiant eyes glared back at him.

"Pet, why do you always make it hard for yourself? It must be that silly hero complex you seem to hold onto, well you gave that up when you left your little protective wards" Voldemort chuckled and whispered dangerously,

"And what we do to heroes? Is take them down a few notches"

A intruding finger was pushed into Harry's tight ring of muscle causing him to scream out and splutter when water entered his mouth causing him to choke, the finger was pushed fully in and searching until it found a bundle of nerves deep in Harry's orifice jabbing Harry's prostate which was over sensitive thanks to the potion as he reluctantly and with shame colouring his cheeks he came, the white fluid shoot out in spurts; dripping down his softening dick making Harry tremble fighting back the cries of pleasure and insults by biting his lip.

"Hm, so sensitive" Voldemort laughed darkly pulling out his finger from the quivering hole and moved away holding his hand out under the steaming water to clean it off,

"Lets stretch you, after all wouldn't want to break my toy when I just unwrapped it" Voldemort said sickly making Harry's stomach churn unpleasantly, as Harry struggled he found the chains were pulled taut as the chains and leather cut into his skin pulling apart his legs apart more if that was possible and to Harry's heaving chest; as yet again his body started to betray him, Harry could see his phallus slowly harden again which he knew the potion was to blame for all of this, the metal cylinder was activated and Harry was breached by something bigger than a finger.

"AHHHHHGGGGH!" Harry screamed as the metal slid further in, inch by inch ripping his insides ruthlessly while the son-of-bitch (Lord Voldemort) showered himself humming a cheerful tune only stopping and looking at Harry's tear streaked face (he could tell because of the red eyes), and then returning back to his showering leaving his own arousal to stand proudly. Maybe it was the pain or the unwanted pleasure that Harry experienced caused him to call out,

"PLEASE MAITRE-I-IT HURTS!" as the metal cylinder stretched Harry's hole and thrusting painfully against his prostate much too hard against the over sensitised bundle of nerves making his skin prickly and feel strangely tight.

"Hm, I wonder how many times you will come if I leave it though…" Voldemort wondered out load as Harry came again, letting out painful whimpers, legs trembling and his release acting as lube other then his blood which slowly dripped out and giving the metal thrusting in and out of him a dark sheen, Harry wanted to curl up into himself as after a painstaking long 10 minutes he was hard again and violently releasing again, the white fluid mixing with the blood and the metal torture device was pulled out, Harry's blood and come was quickly washed away leaving Harry trembling as the dark lord reached over with soap in hand and washed the boy pressing against the soft flesh between the boys legs to wash away any sign of what occurred

As the dark lord cleaned he pressed kisses to the traumatised boy and positioned himself at the boys already abused entrance and pushed in his large member enjoying the warmth surround him as the boy was stretched but still offered some resistance he continued to thrust in and out listening to the groans in pain that was until the boy arched sobbing hysterically which was not silenced by the shower as he rocked against the Dark lord riding out his fifth release muttering again and again,

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…"

Voldemort shuddered as he came and Harry's face was screwed up in disgust at the feel of the other mans seed filling him, spurting inside of him.

"It doesn't matter if you hate me, But I am your maitre and you're my pet; and I will play with till you have to be put down" Voldemort sneered pulling out ,and turning off the shower, making Harry hiss as the man let Harry go and storm out of the room naked (it is his private rooms after all) Harry just sat mindful of his behind and sensitive cock as he rasped coldly, but weakly,

"Not if I put you down first"

TBC?

* * *

Scary: THE HELL?! SHIT THAT WAS LONG hm, Voldie better bring out a love potion if he wants a willing Harry… I want to give Harry a hug. Please forgive me for the grammar I kinda need an beta…cause I'm all imagination no grammar skills what so ever. Should Draco visit Harry? A scandalous love interest? And what of Severus will he be evil or good? And will Voldie find a lover within Harry…? (Well maybe after drugging him a lot)

And the moral of this story is: No matter how many potions you give someone it will just make them hate you more

Review Plz (bows) sorry for the late update…I hope this make up for it. It is long and randy what more do you people want?


End file.
